This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a rail skirt assembly for folding, collapsible structures with legs to which the rail skirt may be mounted.
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. It would be desirable to provide a rail skirt for a collapsible shelter for converting a collapsible shelter into an exhibit booth. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.